


First Aid

by VerityXxX



Series: White Boots [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: CPR, F/M, Not Much Plot Really, bandaging them up, first aid course, instructor, is first aid foreplay, just sexual tension, some jealousy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityXxX/pseuds/VerityXxX
Summary: So I said two days but its been three but in my defence, I've been really busy becoming a trained first aider for school so I haven't had time to write. There isn't much plot here tbh but I had this idea in my head after my first aid course and I couldn't write anything else until I wrote this one down. There isn't much plot or any in fact but it was super fun to write as it's just 3,000 or so words of sexual tension which is always fun. I hope you all enjoy and thanks as always of all of your feedback on all of my stories.





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> So I said two days but its been three but in my defence, I've been really busy becoming a trained first aider for school so I haven't had time to write. There isn't much plot here tbh but I had this idea in my head after my first aid course and I couldn't write anything else until I wrote this one down. There isn't much plot or any in fact but it was super fun to write as it's just 3,000 or so words of sexual tension which is always fun. I hope you all enjoy and thanks as always of all of your feedback on all of my stories.

Yuzu glanced down at the row of dummies that were laid on the mat unimpressed. Orser had insisted that all of the elite skaters at TCC do a first aid course so they would be able to react quickly to any injuries from the ice or training. Yuzu had as the longest standing member done this particular courses two or three times and he had planned to duck out of it. The day before however, he had heard Zhenya joking with Jason about the possibility of mouth to mouth during CPR and Yuzu had found himself turning up to the session. 

“So we will be splitting you to up into pairs,” the instructor announced gesturing at the group separating them into sets of pairs with Jun-Hwan ending up with Conrad, Zhenya with Jason and Yuzu with Gabby. “So the first thing I’m going to get you to do is have you all to do is practise CPR on dummies which I’ve laid out on the mats—does anyone know what to do.” 

“Thirty compressions and then two breaths and repeat,” Jun-Hwan said easily in a monotonic voice as though he had learnt it off by heart before fist bumping with Conrad. Yuzu didn’t know how the younger teenager still remembered it considering the last time they had done the course was two years ago and Yuzu had spent the majority of the time mucking around with Javi who had been trying his best to pay attention. 

The instructor nodded curtly, “So one member of your pair will perform CPR first and the other will walk them through using the contents of the sheet.”

The three sets of pairs nodded at Yuzu turned to Gabby, “Do you want to go first or should I?”

“I’ll go first if that’s okay,” Gabby said smiling at Yuzu before kneeling down beside on the mannequin and clasping her hands over its chest before beginning pumping. The rhythmical sound of the compressions clicking in the chest and Gabby’s ponytail waggling was all that Yuzu was aware of and his eyes skimmed over the sheet unable to read the actual instructions. He could just hear Zhenya giggling beside him as she directed Jason who didn’t really seem to understand what he was doing and she was tripping over the words slightly but Yuzu couldn’t help but love the sound of her heavily accented English. “Was that okay,” Gabby asked impatiently and Yuzu nodded distantly as he hadn’t really been paying attention to what the other girl was doing. 

Glancing at the sheet Yuzu frowned slightly trying to remember whatever Gabby had been doing so he could offer constructive criticism, “Just make sure that you use your fingers to hold the head back during the rescue breaths to keep the airways free but otherwise its good.”

“Sure,” Gabby said before standing up and Yuzu knelt down beside the dummy. It just had a torso and the face was more than a little creepy as it was a cross between cartoonish and human with airbrushed features and pencilled in eyelashes. 

After having wiped the dummy down to remove any of Gabby’s saliva Yuzu locked his hands together and pushing him up to his knees locked his arms straight as he pushed down heavily onto the mummies chest utilising his whole body weight. He had scarcely done ten before Yuzu could feel his arms start to tire as whilst he was incredibly fit due to skating arms strength didn’t tend to be correlated. 

Tilting his head to the side Yuzu blew in two rescue breaths careful to hold both the nose and elevate the chin of the mannequin but due to the change in angle he couldn’t help but look downwards towards where Zhenya and Jason could be heard laughing at how after one or two overly vigorous pushes the head had somehow dislocated from the body. Done with the breaths Yuzu resumed pumping the chest full of new energy to the rhythm of their laughter. He repeated this cycle two more times before setting the mannequin down and pushing himself back onto his haunches.

“Was that okay?” Yuzu asked slightly impatiently towards Gabby who seemed distracted by whatever was going on with Zhenya and Jason’s mannequin now and she was shouting out words of encouragement. 

Gabby turned back to face Yuzu sharply, “It was good—how many times has Orser made you do this course.”

“Too many times,” Yuzu responded brushing his hair out of his face. “But it is less work every time. My first time that I did I was thoroughly useless and they do come in helpful considering how easy it is to get injured on the ice.” He’s always had so much fun with it but this year he just wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as possible. 

“Wait have some of you done this before,” the instructor asked curiously and if Yuzu was correct he looked somewhat desperate.

Gabby nodded, “Yuzu, Jun-Hwan and I all did this course two years ago. Why?”

 

“In that case, we’ll redo the pairs. Those two over there are a health hazard,” The instructor said looking frazzled. “You two can sort out who you pair with but we need to get those two apart before they break anything else.” Jason had now peeled back the skin off the mannequin whilst Zhenya was mucking around with the head trying to freak out Jun-Hwan and Conrad who were steadily performing their instructions though Conrad who was relaying the instructions was struggling with holding back his laughter. Fortunately though Jun-Hwan had done it last year and actually get his qualification up to date so it didn’t matter whether or not Conrad was telling him what to do as he could perform the same moves without any hesitation.

“Do you have any preference,” Gabby asked turning to Yuzu. “Cause if not can I partner with Jason because I need to talk with that boy about boy stuff. Which Zhenya as much as I love her isn’t very good at”

“Sure no worries,” Yuzu said realising that this meant that Zhenya would be his partner and part of him regretted this because he wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do with her. They were in an interesting predicament after kissing once during the offseason but Orser had sat Yuzu down and told him that he couldn’t be with Zhenya if he wanted to be competitive next year and have any chance of winning worlds. 

Since then there had been a weird sexual tension between the pair of them with them both trying to stay away from each other as best as possible whilst also being attracted to each other whenever they were close together and Yuzu couldn’t make himself stay away and seeing her hanging out with other people only made it all the more painful. Regardless whenever they ended up touching their chemistry was crazy and Yuzu could feel himself being driven to his limits to maintain control whilst Zhenya seemed intent on testing them to their limits. “Do you mind telling them though if that wouldn’t be too much of a bother.”

“No worries,” Gabby answered easily and she headed over to where Jason and Zhenya were perched. Zhenya frowned before passing the head off to Gabby who looked at it slightly disgusted before heading over to join Yuzu. 

“Sorry,” Yuzu apologised as Zhenya settled herself down beside him on the mats feeling self-conscious that Zhenya would obviously have preferred to stay with Jason considering their weird dynamic. “It wasn’t either mine or Gabby’s call but the instructors”

Zhenya had just open her mouth to answer Yuzu’s statement when the instructor cut her and Yuzu found himself cursing the man because he wanted to hear the response that Zhenya would give him, “So now we are going to move on to bandages and we can have the one in the pair who hasn’t done first aid before will start off.” The instructor walked across the line dropping several bandages beside each group in addition to a couple triangular pieces of fabric to be used in slings. 

Zhenya grabbed the sling and looked up at Yuzu and Yuzu could see the bottom lip that she was biting on uncertain about the situation, “Can you outstretch your arm please.” Yuzu reached his arm out turning it so that his forearm was facing upwards and Zhenya unfolded the bandage resting the padded section on the middle of his arm where the imagined wound was. “Is this okay,” 

“Yeah that’s fine,” Yuzu murmured before he felt his breath catch in his throat after feeling Zhenya’s soft hands brushing against his arm as she wound the bandage around his arm firmly. She gripped the ends of the bandage carefully before bringing them together to knot them into a bow her hair falling into her face shielding it from Yuzu’s gaze but he could feel her concentration in the tension that there was in her hands. 

Zhenya released the hand and Yuzu felt it release before dropping it down into his lap and examining it slowly, “That looks really good.” The bandage was tight, neat almost looking professional and the pressure felt weird on the rest of Yuzu’s arm. “Can I do you now?”

“Sure,” Zhenya said outstretching an arm and Yuzu took it carefully. Her skin was ridiculously translucent and he found himself tracing a vein up from her wrist to her elbow slowly. She shivered beneath his touch and Yuzu shook his head quickly before placing the bandage onto her skin and winding it round Zhenya’s arm trying not to make further contact with her. Whenever he touched her Yuzu found himself recoiling slightly as though her skin had burnt him and judging off of her goosebumps she was also similarly affected. 

“There we go,” Yuzu said finishing off the bandage in a few deft movements knotting the ends together. He stepped back to assess before picking up the sling and carefully sliding it under Zhenya’s arm the back of his hand grazing her chest. Releasing it Yuzu slipped around to grab the two remaining corners and pushing Zhenya’s hair to the side Yuzu tied them together easily. Grabbing the bulk of her hair Yuzu resettled it over the sling his fingers slipping through her hair easily and he released it with a sigh before moving back to face Zhenya. 

Zhenya frowned at him pensively and Yuzu couldn’t read her features that clearly but he could tell that there was something there, which Yuzu didn’t really want to put into words, “You are really good with your hands.”

“Orser has had me doing this course since I first arrived and it is easy to remember once you’ve learnt how to it the first time,” Yuzu explained nonchalantly as he used his dominant hand to untie his bandage that Zhenya had tied easily. Shrugging her sling off over her head, Yuzu couldn’t help but grin at Zhenya’s dishevelled hair that had been messed up by the sling and he reached out a hand to move her hair back into place so that it fell down her back smoothly with no kinks. 

“What are you doing?” Zhenya asked laughing tossing her hair back so that it moved back to its normal position and Yuzu grinned back at her.

“Just fixing your hair,” Yuzu said fisting his hands to stop his hands from reaching out to touch Zhenya as he wanted to but he could feel them itching to move forwards towards her. “Do you want me to undo that knot?” he asked changing the subject towards the knot in the sling that Zhenya was struggling with. 

Zhenya tossed the sling towards Yuzu and he caught it easily, “Thanks if that isn’t a problem. Then she turned her attention towards the knot in the bandage on her actual arm and Yuzu couldn’t help but grin and she bit her tongue in concentration as she unwound the dressing on her arm. 

“Are you two done,” the instructor asked and Yuzu glanced up from the sling that he was folding into a triangular shape towards Zhenya to appraise her opinion and when she smiled at him encouraging him he looked back to the instructor and nodded. “In that case can you talk her through a secondary survey, then check her breathing and finally putting someone into recovery position. If you need any help than you can just ask.”

Zhenya glanced at Yuzu blankly not taking in anything of what the instructor had said and Yuzu nodded reassuringly before saying, “Sure. No worries.”

The instructor walked away and Zhenya leant in curiously, “Do you want to explain to me what any of that meant.”  
“Well if you go lie on the ground then I can show it all to you first and then you can just repeat whatever I have done on me,” Yuzu explained easily running through the different steps in his head based off what he remembered from when he had done the course before. 

Zhenya cast a dubious look at Yuzu before lying herself on the mat flicking her hair back behind her so that she could easily lie on it. She lay there for a few seconds before propping herself up onto her elbows, “I’m very unsure about this all you know that.”

“Yes I know,” Yuzu grinned before forcing her shoulder back down so that Zhenya was lying on the ground completely. “So now I am going to check your head and your neck carefully to ensure that there is no trauma,” he then reached his hands out his touch gentle to caress Zhenya’s head carefully as though he was checking for any bruises. Moving down Yuzu slid his hands over Zhenya’s cheeks back towards her neck and he rubbed his hands up and down quickly and he could feel the force of Zhenya’s pulse through her translucent skin. 

Yuzu then reached his hands out to gentle press on her shoulders, “So now I’m moving to examine your torso and arms to check for any bruises or injuries.” His touch then grazed over her arms lightly his fingers trailing over her skin leaving goosebumps. Finally, Yuzu moved his hand to the side Yuzu moved it down her chest starting from her breastbone and not stopping until he reached just below her navel. He felt her torso move inwards rapidly as she took in a gasping breath ad Yuzu couldn’t help but grin. 

He moved his hands down to her pelvis and Yuzu pressed carefully on her pelvis resting one hand on either side and he pushed down on both sides carefully. Finished Yuzu moved his hands down to each leg and he ran his hands down each leg carefully with Zhenya giggling as his touch passed underneath her knees. Having checked both of her legs Yuzu inserted two fingers into each foot before returning back to her torso. 

“So now I am checking for breathing,” Yuzu announced leaning in forwards so he was above Zhenya’s mouth his ear towards her mouth. Her breath was hot against his face and sent a tingling across his cheeks and as he counted her breaths in the ten-second window Yuzu couldn’t help but notice her raggedy breath that wasn’t coming in regular intervals. “So now that you are breathing I will place you into recovery position to ensure you airways are clear.”

Yuzu stretched the arm closer to him out and then folded her far arm up so that it rested against her cheek pressing one hand against it. Then Yuzu bent up her far leg and resting his hand up her upper thigh just below her butt Yuzu pulled her over onto her side facing him. He hesitated for a few moments unwilling to release both her hand and his grip on her leg but with great restraint Yuzu pushed himself back onto his haunches, “I’m done.”

Grasping his hand Zhenya pulled herself up so that she was sitting up squarely and Yuzu couldn’t help but grin at how her hair had slightly frizzled at the hair around the back of her neck. “Does that mean we need to swap around now so I can have ago.”

“Sure,” Yuzu said shuffling himself down onto the mat flat on his back to allow Zhenya to carry out the procedure. 

Zhenya reached her hands out burying them in Yuzu’s hair as she examined his head and Yuzu felt himself shiver under her touch and as she felt her way down to his neck Yuzu couldn’t help but feel totally vulnerable. “So I’ve done your head and your neck so now it is your shoulders,” Zhenya said as she felt around his shoulder joints. Finally, she ran her fingers along the centre of his arm and Yuzu wanted to push himself up to his feet or move away from her but he couldn’t do anything but sit there in literal agony with his nerve endings alight wherever her fingers touched him. 

She then moved her touch to his check and she tapped her way down along her chest until she reached his hips and then she gripped onto his pelvis pushing down on it carefully, “Is this right?”

“Yes,” Yuzu murmured as Zhenya’s hands move lower feeling her way across his legs her long nails catching on his skin slightly. The seconds ticked by slowly until Zhenya reached his feet and after carefully checking them she moved up to his torso. 

Letting her hair slip down to conceal Yuzu’s face Zhenya leant in towards Yuzu’s face as she counted his breaths. Ten seconds passed slowly and Zhenya shifted her weight from hand to hand. Yuzu thought she was about to shift up but then she instead moved her face away by a few inches before resting a kiss on Yuzu’s lips. Yuzu reached a hand up to cup her cheek but he was too slow and only caught a few strands of her hair in between his fingers. 

“So what is next,” Zhenya asked the instructor folding her legs together and smirking down at Yuzu mockingly who pushed himself back up into a sitting position with a barely concealed groan.


End file.
